Surprises
by Twisted Puppy
Summary: Response to a smut fic challenge on GSRForeverLove. Happy birthday to ilovegsr :
1. Chapter 1

Smut fic Challenge. Happy Birthday ilovegsr!!!

This is a challenge from GSRForeverLove Wiki.

Must include: Work, Life, Music, Hunger, Fall, Bath, a broken limb, and of course… THE SMUT!

Disclaimer: I do not own them, nor do I profit from this in any way other than reviews…hint, hint, hint. That being said…

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

Sara had just come home from **work **and heard soft **music** drifting from the direction of the bedroom. She set her things down to the side and kicked her shoes off. She didn't want to make her presence known just yet, so she had to be silent. Sara was slowly making her way to the bedroom and saw him heading out; oblivious that he was no longer alone. She ducked out of sight just in time. She watched him collect several items from the refrigerator, though she couldn't see what they were. She waited where she was because he'd left the door open. She was right and this time when he left the kitchen, he was carrying a large white box. She stealthily made her way to the bedroom. From the kitchen, she knew they type of mood he was in. She could see a few candles and then rose petals danced across her vision as they floated to the floor. She moved even closer when she heard water running. She stood in the doorway and gasped. Candles were lit and placed on every flat surface in the room creating a soft and inviting warmth in the room and in her body. Rose petals not only littered the floor, but also hid the true color of the bed spread covering the king size bed. She was caught when he came out of the other room. His face was priceless as they stood at opposite ends of the room. He was wearing the black silk robe that she had given him for Christmas the previous year. His simple act of romance had made her **fall** even more in love with him than she thought possible.

"You're early." He accused her.

"I'm sorry?" She offered lamely with an apologetic smile on her face.

"Why?"

"I didn't feel like working overtime today." She said.

"I wanted to surprise you."

"You did."

"I wasn't finished." He said.

"Would you like me to leave and come back later?" She knew in that moment, she would never in her **life** find someone as wonderful as him.

"No, but you can't come in here. You don't meet the dress code." His voice dropped into a very husky tone.

"Oh? How should I dress?" She asked and noted that her own voice had dropped in response to his. He didn't answer her but simply walked to where she was standing and invaded her personal space. He waited thirty seconds before touching her in order to gaze into her eyes. He put his hands on her hips and slid them up her body, forcing her shirt to bunch on his wrists. She raised her arms for him when he reached the sides of her breasts. The shirt had come over her head and was dropped in the threshold of the bedroom door. Her bra was next and then he kneeled. He pulled her socks off one at a time followed by her pants. Her panties were the last item to be added to the pile of clothes. He reached around to unclasp the necklace she wore and carefully placed it on the dresser as if it were worth thousands of dollars instead of the three she paid for it at a garage sale. His reverence for her body increased the **hunger **she constantly had for him. His gentle tug on her hand started them both on the path of petals he'd created just for her. The path ended in front of a bubble **bath** made for two. Together, they sat down and she leaned against his chest.

Until he had produced the chocolate covered strawberry, she had forgotten his first trip to the refrigerator. She took a bite and moaned gratefully. She followed the path of his hand to put away the stem and saw a plate of fruit with two small dishes of whipped cream and chocolate. She picked up the pineapple and covered it with whip cream to feed him. He retaliated by breaking them off of another strawberry and dipping it in more chocolate. He put his one in his mouth to offer her. She let her lips touch his to share the fruit. Several more fruits were shared this way until they tired of reaching for the fruit.

Sara flipped so they were chest to chest. Her hands wrapped around his neck and her legs straddled his. He sunk a little lower to keep her warm in the tub. His hands were busy creating new erogenous zones on her body. Her back, her shoulders, her neck, and even her knees were all reacting to his touch. Sara couldn't reach much of his body from the position they were in. Her kisses moved to his ear lobe and long his jaw. She felt his response to it pressing against her stomach. Sara broke the kiss to pull the drain. She looked back at him with a smile.

"What brought this lovely surprise on?" He shook his head and covered her lips with his. This told her that he didn't want talking to ruin the mood. They would have to rely on their other senses to know what the other liked. When the water was gone, he stepped out of the tub to get a towel for her. He took his time to dry her off; letting her return the favor. She tried to keep the foreplay going with soft and sensual touches, but he wouldn't allow it. He didn't want the festivities over before thy even had a chance to begin. She groaned in arousal and frustration. He had an understanding smile when he pulled her to her feet. Walking backwards, he met the bed with the back of his legs and sat down. Sara followed his lead and leaned forward. She never knew he could move so fast, because suddenly she was on her back and laughing. He grinned and dove for her chest. The laughter gasped and instantly turned into a moan. Her hands started to move to the back of his head, but he caught them and pinned them down all while he continued using his tongue to tease her nipples. He moved at a snail's pace to give its twin the same amount of attention. Sara was helpless to him and surrendered to the pleasure. She hadn't realized that he had left her breasts until his tongue slowly traced, licked, and suckled between her legs. At the first touch of his tongue to the very core of her heated passion, she came undone and never felt more complete at the same time. Her body launched off the bed and behind her eyelids, she saw clouds all with the number nine on them.

Feeling her body relax, he resumed his mission to launch her pleasure. He moved them to the center of the bed and lowered his weight on her. He kissed her so slowly because neither one of them was in a rush anymore. Sara had moved her hands to stroke his hair and lightly scratch his scalp. He moaned into her mouth. Sara signaled her need for him to continue by moving one of her legs high up on his hip. He brought his hand down between their bodies to lightly caress her and guide himself into her body. Sara sighed, moaning in pleasure. He was determined to go slow. He lifted his hips slowly, bringing them back down again at the same tortuously slow pace so she could feel every centimeter of his body. He was conveying the true depth of his love of her and for her through the actions of his body.

By Sara's nonstop moaning, he figured he must be doing something right. He threw her for a loop by adding several deep and fast thrusts. Her gasps and smile morphed right back into the moans. He went back to the slower pace and then flipped them over. He kept one hand on her hip to keep her at the turtle pace, but his other hand found that secret place between her legs. His thumb rubbed circles around the bundle of nerves twice as fast as her hips were moving up and down. Her body wanted to speed up, but he wouldn't let her. When she reached her second peak, she wanted to stop, and again, he wouldn't let her.

Sara needed her lips on his and pulled him into a sitting position. They continued the slow rocking, but her kisses could be as fast she wanted them to be. She had lost all track of everything except the feel of him in her body and the mood he had created. She tumbled over the edge for the third time and yet, he still kept the slow pace countering the movement of his rapid thumb. By this point Sara had left cloud nine and was climbing on cloud nine hundred. She could see complete and total restraint in his eyes and the sweat beading at his temples conflicted with the lazy pace he had set. She knew he was getting close. Her hands reached back into his hair to scratch at his scalp again. Each time she did that, he sped up and his thumb moved faster. She was in a race now to see if she could orgasm a fourth time before he climaxed once. The delicious feelings of love and happiness surrounded them both and the feeling of falling off the edge of the cliff with the one you love was the best feeling in the world.

She fell into a heap on top of him and felt his arms embrace her. She used his chest to prop her chin.

"That was a nice surprise." She said.

"I'm glad you liked it."

"No. I didn't like it. I loved it. I love you." She inched forward to kiss him.

"I love you too. Happy Anniversary." Her face screwed up in confusion. She looked to him for an explanation.

"We met on this day nine years ago. I wanted to celebrate this day with the ideas that I had after spending just one afternoon with you." He told her.

"Well, I definitely approve. You know you've just set the bar really high. I will have to be inventive in order to top this." She said playfully. He looked smug.

"I look forward to your efforts. Let me put the candles out before we burn the place down. He moved to get out of bed. He put the candles out and cleaned up the food. However, he had forgotten about the pile of her clothes he had left at the doorway. He wasn't watching where he was walking and tripped on them. The plate he was carrying went flying and in an effort to brace his **fall**, he put his hands out in front of him. He landed on his arm, both feeling and hearing the crack.

Sara leaped out of bed to rush to his aid.

"Oh my god! Are you ok?"

"No. We need to go to the emergency room. I think I **broke my arm**." He told her. She carefully helped her up and then raced around trying to get clean clothes for them both. It was difficult to get his shirt over his head, so she found a jacket to cover him.

They waited in the ER, and were finally called back. The x-ray confirmed the break and a cast was applied. The doctor took in their rumpled appearances and decided he didn't want to know how he broke his arm. Unfortunately, he had to ask.

"Mr. Grissom, how did this happen?"

"I tripped over a pile of clothes because I wasn't looking where I was going." Grissom hung his head in shame. Sara nodded to confirm the story. The doctor accepted the story mostly, because he didn't want to know any further information. A prescription for pain was issued and care instructions given. Grissom signed the discharge papers and left with his good arm around Sara. Neither one of them noticed Catherine Willows twenty-five feet away; watching them.

The End??? or TBC???? Reader's choice.


	2. Chapter 2

Catherine was hearing home from an early morning doctor's appointment. She really hated that her doctor had only one office and that it was in the hospital. Suffice it to say, she was in a fairly bad mood when she left the appointment. Traffic was always bad around the hospital and it didn't matter what time of day it was. That's when she spotted them. _What is he doing with his arm around her shoulder? Why isn't he wearing a shirt? Why does he have a cast on?_ She wondered. She discreetly followed them, again surprised that they were getting in the same car. Next, she debated whether or not to continue following them to see what they were up to or if she should alert them to her presence. She thought it would be more fun to put them on the spot. She knew that Gil would be angry with her if she confronted them at the lab, so she calmly walked up to his car.

She saw Sara pull car keys out of her pocket which didn't strike any bells with her. Of course Sara would have the keys if Gil can't drive because of his arm. What struck her as particularly odd was the fact that Sara was using her own keys. She recognized the smiley face key chain that Greg had given her as a gag gift on her birthday. _Why does she have keys to his car?_ She wondered and then decided to see what else she could find. She altered her course once again and got in her own car. She discreetly followed Sara all the way to Gil's place. Again, she used her own set of keys to open the door of his house. Now, it was time to confront them. She parked the car, waited five minutes to see if Sara was coming back out, and rang the doorbell.

"Coming!" She heard Sara shout from the inside. A few seconds later, Sara opened the door.

"Catherine! What are you doing here?" Sara exclaimed and unconsciously checked the buttons at the top of her shirt.

"Hello to you too, Sara. I should ask you the same thing."

"Oh, well Grissom called me because he hurt his arm and I drove him to the ER."

"May I come in?" Catherine asked. Sara looked behind her and knew that if she let Catherine in, the truth would be exposed. She also knew that Catherine would be persistent. Gil picked that exact minute to shout in the background.

"Honey, who is it?" Sara flushed a crimson color. She made sure Gil was nowhere to be seen and then opened the door to let Catherine in.

"Catherine's here!" She called out to him and then turned to Catherine.

"I'll be right back." Sara scurried off to help Gil make himself presentable. Catherine knew her inspection time was limited. She saw the feminine touches everywhere she looked. She walked in the same direction as Sara and sat in the kitchen. Sara and Gil came out together from what appeared to be his bedroom.

"Hello Catherine, how nice to see you this morning." Gil said pleasantly as if this happened everyday.

"Hello Gil. What happened to your arm?"

"I fell and broke it. Sara was kind enough to drive me to the hospital." Catherine saw Sara pick something off of his shirt and toss it behind her. Looking at the floor, she noticed it was a rose petal.

"Is something going on between you two?" She asked point blank.

"Why do you ask?" Gil countered.

"I saw you leaving the hospital and I followed you here. I thought that it was strange for Sara to have your car keys and your house keys on her ring."

"She doesn't; she has her own house and car keys on her ring." Gil said smoothly.

"I saw her driving your car."

"Yes, you did." He said.

"Wait, are you two living together?"

"Yes." Sara answered quietly. Catherine smiled.

"When did this happen?" Gil and Sara exchanged a look. He was nodding his head and she was shaking it. He winked at her and she rolled her eyes.

"It happened about a month before we renewed our vows." He said and she clapped a hand over her face.

"Renewed? How long have you been married?"

"Ten years. We separated for a few of them, but remarried two years ago. Today is our anniversary." He said.

"I-I-I don't know what to say." Gil smiled and then turned serious.

"Catherine, please don't say anything. We work really hard at keeping our lives private."

"I won't; you're very good at keeping secrets apparently. I'm happy for you. Congratulations."

"Thank you. I hate to be rude, but Gil's just had his medication and it makes him sleepy." Sara said. Gil waved good bye and disappeared back into their room. Sara motioned for Catherine to head back to the door.

"Alright, I'll go. Are you ever going to tell the team?"

"One day. We have to figure out how we can still work together though. If Ecklie ever finds out, one of us will have to switch shifts and then we'll never see each other." Sara walked her to the door.

"Any children?" Sara blushed.

"We've talked about it."

"I think you should, but try not to pass on the stubborn gene." Sara smiled.

"You'll be the first to know." Sara promised. Catherine hugged her and left. Sara went back to bed to join her husband. The medication must be fast working because he was already asleep. She could have and should have taken a few minutes to clean up their bedroom from all the rose petals, but she wanted to snuggle with Gil instead. She curled up to his sleeping form and drifted off to dreamland with him.

Catherine had left Gil and Sara's place and was too wired to go to bed. So she went to the mall. She wandered around and was struck by inspiration. She bought a bunch of gag gifts to mix in with a few serious ones. Next, she went to Target for gift wrap and a card. She was unaware that she was being watched…

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: Don't ask me who's watching her because I haven't figured it out yet. I meant to end it, but couldn't bring myself to do it.

I promised a second chapter and have finally delivered. I know it's short, I apologize. I'll try to make up for it in the next chapter.

Have a great day everyone! Kelly


End file.
